


Shower With Daddy Rick

by spookymimikyu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymimikyu/pseuds/spookymimikyu
Summary: You take a shower with Rick Sanchez.





	Shower With Daddy Rick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I made in 5 or so years. Any reviews or anything will be helpful :)

With leaves falling down to the earth to kiss the ground, the wind rustles the leaves to another place. It was a peaceful fall morning. Honestly I just rather fall back asleep, go back to the dreamland in my slumber. With Rick sleeping in the same bed as me, his peaceful relaxed face puts a smile on mine.

He possibly fell asleep drunk after watching some inter-dimensional cable he installed at my apartment. There is a lot of wacky weird stuff on that tv. When ever rick and I start drinking, we laugh hard and have a good time. He has a hard time showing it, but he really does care. Occasionally he snuggles up next to me. When he is drunk, he just gets more physically affectionate, starts holding my hand and not wanting to let go. With the surprise kisses he gives as well.  Last night I just couldn’t stay awake and went to bed early

Something about him sparked inside of me. The knowledge of a lifetime reflects very much on his age. His joking attitude and adventurous mind is young at heart. If there was a word to describe it, he is pretty much timeless. You could never tell what age he is. To me, the age didn’t matter at all.

I tried to get out from under the blankets, made sure i didn’t wake him up. Went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Hair is messed up, can’t bother to brush it for now. Took out my tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it. Brushed my teeth, spit out toothpaste after i was done. Wish and washed with water. Same old boring tooth brushing.

Now time for a shower. Took off my pajama top, then bottoms and panties. Turned the handle sideways, and now gotta wait. Then suddenly i heard a knock on the door.

“I’m coming in, I gotta piss” Rick said as he just opened the door. Holy shit, i'm naked.

“So taking a shower without me little girl?” he asked me.

“Rick I didn’t want to wake up you up. You looked so peaceful.” I answered back.

“Get in the shower, Daddy will deal with you later.”

“Okay i will” I obeyed and open the glass pane and got in the shower. It wasn’t ready yet, could use more warm water. So i turned the knob towards the side that made the water hotter. Rick pulled out his dick and damn, for an older guy, his dick still looks nice. Even if he is using it for his normal biological purposes.

“Why are you making the water more hot? You know it could be hot and steamy with me in it” Rick suggested.

“Oh wow Rick, that’s something all right. What are you suggesting?” I replied to his suggestion.

“First off, daddy got to take off his shirt. I can’t do it myself, I might need a helping hand”

“You’re the smartest guy in the universe? how come you can’t take off your own shirt?    
For the smartest guy in the world you’re really dumb sometimes” I sassed back at him.

“Yeah and the plants crave electrolytes. Now take my clothes off little girl.” He demanded

“What if i don’t?” I rebelled back.

“You won’t get daddy’s dick” Rick countered back.

Shit, might as well take off his clothes. I opened the glass pane and stepped out of the shower. The hot water made steam come off my skin.

“Oh look at you, aren’t you soaking wet” He pointed out. Then grabbed both of my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. His lips met mine. Then he put one of his hands off my shoulder and started rubbing my clit. Rub it so lightly, it felt like he was teasing me.

“Hey daddy, can you rub it a little bit more?” I requested.

“Wow you’re greedy and you haven't even taken my clothes off”

“Fine, I'll take them off.”

He grabbed my tits hard. “What's with that attitude? You will say yes daddy and obey me.”

“Yes daddy” I obeyed. Then I grabbed his shirt and raised it above him. Next I grabbed the side of his pants and pulled it down. Popped out his erection.

“Stop staring little girl, get in the shower” he commanded. 

“Yes daddy” then I got in the shower and so did he.

“You need your hair to be shampooed, got on your knees so we can solve that problem.” at his request I got down on my knees. Took his cock and put it in my mouth. He took the shampoo bottle out of the corner of the bathtub and squirted some shampoo on his hands. Then put the bottle away then put the liquid in my hair. I can feel his fingers digging into my hair, getting my scalp clean. So I started tightening my lips so it can make his cock feel tight, along with licking the tip.

“Good girl, now daddy needs to have his hair cleaned.” so he grabbed the shower head and washed the shampoo out of my hair. Then I released his cock from my mouth and stand up. He already had some precum dripping out. I can feel myself getting wet down there as well. Next he got on my knees and place his mouth on my nipple. Started sucking and licking while fondling my other nipple. So I took the shampoo bottle out and squirted some on his hair. Then I put the shampoo bottle away and caress my fingers into his hair. The light blue hair on him is so gorgeous. After I washed his hair good I took the shower head and sprayed all the shampoo out of his hair. Damn seeing his hair over his face is so cute. Rick used put his hand on my shoulder to pull himself up.

“You know what? You're a naughty girl. Go lean against the wall and spread your legs.” so I obeyed and did what he directed me to do. He put his hand on his cock and forced it into me. Then took both of his hands and pinned me against the wall. Slowly pushed himself in and out of me. 

“So little girl, who's been naughty?” he whispered in my ear.

“Me, I been naughty.” gosh I just want him to ram it in me even more.

“If you want more of daddy’s cock you have to beg for it.”

“Daddy, please, just ram it into me. I need more of you inside me.” Rick started pushing it in and out faster and harder. It felt so good, he was hitting me in the right area. With each time pounding, I can feel my inside walls being stimulated. Aside from being the smartest guy in the world, he also has the best dick as well. Never fails to make me orgasm, and that is a scientific fact.

I could feel myself sweat, and I could see rick has some sweat falling his face as well. In this heat of the moment, this is heaven on earth. With the tension and stimulation building up. I could feel myself getting close. 

“Daddy, I need more of you inside. Please!” I begged. Then he pushed his dick in and out faster. I started moaning. Despite his age, he fucks real good. Then I could feel my vagina pulsing. I couldn't help myself but orgasm. I started moaning louder. 

“This girl had an orgasm, good for you but daddy is going to keep on ramming your tight pussy. Stay still slut.” Rick then kept on pushing it in and out. It feel like my vagina was clenching onto his dick. I could feel it pulsing still, despite that it felt good. 

“Daddy yes, please cum inside me. I want to make daddy happy.” Then I felt him push it in really deeply. When that happens I know what it means. He just came inside of me. Good thing I'm still on the pill.

He looked me in the eyes, then closed his eyes. I closed mine as well. Then planted his lips onto mine and gave me a kiss. Then leaned a little bit backwards. 

“I love you sweetie.” he said in the most adorable voice ever. That alone was enough to give me butterflies in my stomach.

“I love you too Rick.” I said back.

“Now why don't we get dried off and make some breakfast? I bought some groceries for us last after you fell asleep. Plus, daddy got to make sure his little girl gets fed.” 

I couldn't help myself from smiling.

“Yes daddy, lets have some breakfast.”


End file.
